Danillo Villefort vs. Joey Villasenor
Danillo Villefort was a late replacement for Drew McFedries. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Villefort beckoned Villasenor to come in. He landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Villefort got a trip to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Villefort mounted with an arm triangle. Nope, he's still in half-guard with it. Three thirty-five. Villasenor popped out nicely. Three fifteen. Villefort passed to side control. Three minutes. Villasenor regained half-guard. He regained the butterflies. Villefort landed a pair of big rights with two thirty-five and passed back to half-guard nicely. He put Villasenor against the cage. They were in Villasenor's corner with Greg Jackson in view. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Villefort landed a pair of left elbows. Villefort landed three right elbows to the thigh. One thirty-five. He passed beautifully to side control. He tried to mount, Villasenor kept him in half-guard. One fifteen. One minute. Villasenor swept beautifully and stood breaking nicely with a right hand. Thirty-five. Wait now the sound is better on this video. Great. Villefort missed a spinning back kick and slipped and fell. Fifteen. Villasenor stuffed a double, Villefort pulled guard. Villasenor landed a right elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Villefort. Villefort had a towel over his head in the corner. Rashad Evans was in the crowd watching his teammate. The second round began. Villefort landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Villasenor landed an inside kick there. Villasenor stuffed a single and broke dodging a knee barely. Four fifteen. Villefort landed a checked leg kick. Villasenor missed a big right uppercut. Four minutes. Villefort landed a massive right hand dropping Villasenor down. Villasenor rolled, slipped on the logo and stood. Great action. Three thirty-five as Villefort blocked a high kick. Villefort landed a big leg kick. Three fifteen. Villefort landed a pair of inside kicks. Three minutes. Villasenor landed a flying knee and a left hook and a body kick. Villefort got a single-leg to half-guard, popped out of a guillotine attempt before he touched the ground. Beautiful stuff from Villefort. Two thirty-five. Villefort landed a left elbow. Two fifteen as Villasenor regained guard. Villefort landed a right elbow. Two minutes. Villefort passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. Villefort mounted. Villasenor regained guard beautifully. One fifteen as Villefort landed a left elbow and a right elbow for good measure. Villefort landed a big right hand. One minute. Villefort passed to half-guard. Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen. Villefort passed to side control. The second round ended. 10-9 Villefort. The third round began. Villefort landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Villefort landed another big leg kick there. Four fifteen. They clinched. Why did Villasenor initiate the clinch? Villefort stuffed a trip. Four minutes left. Villefort stuffed another trip. Three thirty-five. Villasenor landed a little left hook inside. Three fifteen. Villefort turned the clinch around, kneed the thigh. Villasenor turned the clinch back around. Three minutes. Villefort kneed the thigh twice. Villasenor got a nice trip to the butterflies. Two thirty-five. Villefort rolled for a leglock, Villasenor defended to guard. Villefort landed a trio of right elbows from the bottom there. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. The ref might stand this up. Villefort rolled for a reverse triangle, had a weird sort of.. he had the back beautifully. One fifteen. Wow. One minute. Villasenor retained half-guard. Thirty-five. Villefort landed a left elbow. Villefort mounted with fifteen. He landed a right elbow and a left hand. Villasenor regained half-guard. The third round ended. Villefort did a weird celebration immediately, standing and pointing at Villasenor. 30-27 Villefort.